miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Animan/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Marinette: "Leo: Your heart's gonna roar". (turns a page from a magazine and sees pictures of Adrien in both pages) Wow, roar! (Both Marinette and Alya giggles. Further away, Nino is spying on them. Adrien: (appears behind and teases him) FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue. (Nino pulls Adrien so they can hide) Nino: Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one out of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious? Adrien: Nino, you're way overthinking this. "Invite her to the zoo", you serious? Nino: Well, they have this really new cool exhibit there. Adrien: Listen, just be yourself, man. Nino: That's easy for you to say, Mr. front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weekly. I'm not that cool. Adrien: You're cool too, dude. Trust me, or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo. She'll say "yes", I promise. Nino: (begins having confidence, he starts walking over to Marinette and Alya. But he panics at the last minute and runs back to Adrien) What if I act like a moronasaurus, so she'll disses me and think I'm lame or–? Adrien: Okay, I got your back. (Adrien and Nino fist-bump) (Adrien signals Nino and they get out of hiding) Marinette: (holding the magazine in front of her) Oh, he's such a– Alya: Smartie, hottie, vadisimo, yummy-tastic spell binder! Marinette: All of the above. (bumps into Nino) Huh? (Nino stands very still in front of her) Adrien: (appears behind him) Oh, sorry. (nudges Nino) Right, Nino? Nino: Sorry. Marinette: (giggles. She looks down to see the magazine pages with pictures of Adrien) Ahh! (Marinette bends down to pick it up before Adrien sees it, but the latter walks over to pick it up for her. They ended up bump into each other by their foreheads) Marinette and Adrien: (at the same time) Sorry. (Marinette grabs the magazine away) Adrien: Sorry about that. How can we make it up to you? Any ideas, Nino? (Nino didn't answer) How about we check out the zoo today? Word is that they got a new... (snaps his finger in front of Nino) Nino: They-they got a new panther. Alya: Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You like animals. Marinette: Uh, yeah. I, uh, I'm really into zoonimals. Ah, I mean anizooals. I mean zoonimals. I... (sighs) Adrien: Cool. Say: after school, four o' clock? (looks at Nino) Nino, sounds good? (Nino nods nervously) Cool, four o' clock then. Marinette: Four? (Adrien nods before he pulls Nino and walks away) Four o'clock. (lovestruck) Yeah... Alya: Um, earth to Marinette? You do realize the guy you're completely crazy about had just ask you out, right? Marinette: Yeah... (panic) Huh, wait what?! No, not like this! Not here, not today! I haven't wash my hair! I'm not wearing my lucky socks! I-Help me, Alya! I can't do this alone! (holds onto Alya, while the latter pats her head) Nino: How did you do that, dude? Adrien: Like I said: "Just be yourself". Nino: Right, sure. If I can be your''self, myself don't work that way. '''Adrien:' (sips on a can) You're being ridiculous, of course you can. And when you're alone with Marinette at the zoo later on- (tosses his can in the trash) Nino: Whoa, what did you mean alone with Marinette? Oh no, dude. You're coming with me. You can't leave me alone by myself. Uh-ah. Adrien: (sighs) No prob, Nino. What are friends for. (Both Adrien and Nino fistbump again) Alya: (from the speaker) One, two, one, two, testing. Did you read me, girl? Marinette: I can hear you. But I still don't think I can go through with this. (camera pans to Alya hiding behinds two trees) Alya: Course, you can. Just be yourself. Marinette: Remember the last time I did that? (flashbacks to the school's locker rooms) Alya: Just be yourself, Marinette. (Determine, Marinette walks away and opens a door to a room. She saw Adrien washing his hands. Happy to see him, she stands besides the door. But a boy scares her, making her realize that she's accidentally walks in the boys' bathroom!) Boys: Hey! What are you doing in here? Get out! (Adrien and Kim are surprised to see Marinette leaps out the room, closing the door. Someone throws a roll of toilet paper at the door) Get out of boys' room! (Kim and Adrien stand there, confused) (flashback ends) Alya: Fine, just be yourself and look where you're going. Marinette: Oh, where are you, love of my life? Tikki: How's Adrien suppose to be the love of your life if you can't even talk to him? Marinette: (determine) Tikki, stay of sight. I'm gonna talk to him, you'll see. I will speak to him! Alya: That's right, girl! Way to be motivated! Marinette: Yeah (giggles. Looks to her right and saw someone) Ah, there're they are! (turns out it's Max and Kim. Max waves at Marinette) Kim: Hey, Marinette! Marinette: (sighs) False alarm. (to Max and Kim) Hey, Kim, Max, what are you doing here? Kim: We hear the new panther's here. I'm going to see who's get the bigger guns! (stand posing) Max: Do you want to come with us? Alya: (from the speaker) Marinette, target at ten o'clock. Marinette: No! (Max and Kim stand there, confused) Ah, ha, I mean, argh, thanks but no thanks. I'm waiting for someone, ah you go ahead. Kim: Okay, maybe we'll see you later then. (Kim and Max walk away) Marinette: Yeah, um, later. (looks to see Adrien, but she only see Nino. He smiled nervously while waving and walking towards her at the same time. Marinette talks to Alya) Where's Adrien? Alya: (from the speaker) I don't know. Marinette: Ah, hey, Nino! (looks behind him) Uh, isn't Adrien with you? (Nino shrugs nervously. Camera pan to Adrien hiding behind bushes of scrubs in front of a zoo sign) Adrien: Tell her you'll both be better without me. Nino: (turns out both he and Adrien have a speaker in their ears too) We'll be better off without me. Marinette: (confused) Huh? Plagg: (pops out of Adrien's head, and the latter tries to shush him) Ah, this chip is turning out a lot more interesting than I thought. Turn up the volume. Nino: Ah, without him, I mean we don't need Adrien to hang out at the zoo. Alya: (not talking to Marinette, not realizing Nino is being coach by Adrien) Of course we do, you dumbo! Marinette: Of course we do, you dumb-oh I mean, wasn't he suppose to come? Don't you wanna wait for him? Adrien: (from the speaker) Tell her you want to be alone with her. Nino: (whispers to Adrien) Not yet! Marinette: What was that? Nino: You're right, we'll wait. Adrien: (from the speaker) No, what are you talking about? Don't wait for me, I'm not coming! (Nino stands there, still very nervous) Otis: Look what Daddy's brought you. Only the finest for my baby. Kim: Whoa! Look at the size of that piece of meat it's eating! Max: Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour. Kim: 60 miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet that I could beat it in a race. Otis: Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther. Kim: Is that so? What place did your cat come in at the County Athletics Tournament? I came in first place. Otis: You can't possiby compare yourself to my panther, kiddo! Kim: No need to. I'm obviously the better looking one. (The panther growls) Kim: Hey, kitty, kitty. How about a little race with me, huh? Last one's a rotten egg! Max: Let's see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees to the north-east... I don't think you'd be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch. Otis: Your friend's right, kiddo. Now please leave. She needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out. Kim: Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude. (The panther roars) Otis: Leave now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately! Kim: Come on, Max. Let's leave that poor widdle kitty alone with its angwy babysitter! Ha ha ha! Hawk Moth: Unleashing the animal in each of us. I like that idea. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go ahead, my little evil akuma, fly off and take control of that zookeeper! Marinette: You sure taking us time, huh? He's not coming, is he? Adrien: Repeat after me. Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to... Nino: Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to... Adrien: Tell you that I love you, Marinette. Nino: Tell you that I-- Gahhh... I... Love a girl that I don't know how to tell her! Adrien: Hey, what are you doing? Marinette: You do? Well, I can help you with that. Nino: You could? Alya: You, giving expert advise on how to tell someone you love them? Can't wait to hear this one! Marinette: "Can't wait to hear this one..." Nino: What? Marinette: Uhh... Can't wait to hear... about this lucky girl! Nino: Oh, yeah... Adrien: Tell her it's you! Nino: It's you...your best friend Alya! Adrien, Alya and Marinette: What?! Marinette: Alya? Awesome! Alya: No! No! It's not awesome! Marinette:'''I can fix up a date for you guys! '''Alya: Say what? Seriously?! You didn't even ask me first! Uh-uh! Nino's like... a brother to me! Bleugh! No! End of discussion! Marinette: It's gonna be so sad if you don't. Nino: Did you say something? Marinette: I said... It'd be so sad if you didn't tell her! ALya: Grrr! Hawk Moth: Animan, I am Hawk Moth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price. Otis: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into a panther) (Meanwhile, Kim and Max are harassing another animal.) Animan: Hey, you two. Still up hor a race? Go on, I'll give you a head start. (Kim and Max run away) He's mine. Alya: This whole date thing with Nino is NOT happening! Kim: He's coming! Max: Get outta here! (Marinette and Nino see Animan with the animals.) Nino: We better ditch this place! (runs away from them) (Marinette hides) Tikki: Why didn't you listen to Alya, Marinette? Marinette: I couldn't help it! I didn't want Nino to be sad. Tikki: We'll do with that later. Now it's time to transform! '' [ Transformation Sequence ]'' Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!(Marinette turns into Ladybug) Adrien: We've gotta do something. '' [ Transformation Sequence ]'' Adrien: Plagg, claws out!(Adrien turns into Cat Noir) (Kim runs away from Animan, but he reaches him) Animan: You lost, kiddo. Whad do you think a panther's now? Kim: That... panthers are the best? Ladybug: And what do you think about ladybugs? Cat Noir: And another black cat? Animan: I think I'm higer on the food chain. Hawk Moth: Animan, take their jewels! Their Miraculouses! Bring them to me! Ladybug: If you value your life, get out of here! Now! (Kim runs away. Animan chases him, but Ladybug stops him) Ladybug: Cat Noir, his bracelet. The akuma must be inside the charm! Cat Noir: You hold him, I grab the bracelet. Animan: (to the other animals) Attack! (Ladybug and Cat Noir run.) Cat Noir: We need to put them all back in their cages! Ladybug: Oh, really? I'm sure they'll do it without putting up a fight! (Ladybug and Cat Noir see Alya and Nino running and jump over them) Ladybug; I think we'd better split up! (rescues Alya and Nino) Stay put and you'll be safe. Nino: (looks at Alya) Uhh... Hey, what's up? Alya Ugh... (Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the animals and goes up a tree.) Ladybug: There are too many of them! We can't capture them all. Cat Noir: Well, what are we gonna do then? Ladybug: Back to Plan A. If we can destroy his bracelet, I can capture the akuma. Everything will go back to normal! Cat Noir: Sounds like a good idea! (The animals run away from the zoo. Ladybug sees they didn't break her yo-yo) Ladybug: But it's unbreakable! Cat Noir: He didn't actually break it. Ladybug: Then how did he get away? Cat Noir: I don't know, but we better find Kim... I mean, that boy, before he does. (Ladybug and Cat Noir exit the zoo and go into the city.) Cat Nor:' Over there! Ladybug: (sees Animan about to approach Kim) Animan: It's down to just the two of us, Kiddo.(Kim falls) And then there was one. (Animan is about to attack Nino, but Ladybug stops him) Ladybug: You're not getting away this time! Cat Noir: (to Kim) Quick, go and hide in the first building you come to. Animan: You'll never get me! (transforms into an eagle and flies) Cat Noir: Now we know how we got away earlier. Ladybug: Where's Kim? (Cat Noir checks his phone and detects Kim's location) Ladybug: Good job, kitty. Kim: Help! Rescue me! Please! Tom: It's okay, son. Come this way. Easy. Cat Noir: He's safe inside this building. Panthers can't open doors, so it won't get inside. Ladybug: Panthers can't, but what if he morphs into a smaller animal? Like a mouse, or... Cat Noir: Right. But we do have an advantage over him. We know exactly where to find his prey. Ladybug: Animan will sniff him out sooner or later, but it's bought us a bit of time to plan our next move. (A man is seen fixing his car. He sees a bear and runs away.) Cat Noir: We have to stop Animan before Paris turns into a Jungle. Ladybug: Follow me. (They enter the bakery) Ladybug: Hi, mo... Ma'am. Sabine: Oh, you're... you're Ladybug! Ladybug: Yeah, exactly. {[Scene|Scene: The TVi Newsflash is on the air.}} Nadja: We interrupt this broadcast with a special report. Animals are invading Paris. The police work harder trying to contain the situation. For your safety, stay in your home and remain calm. Mayor Bourgeois will address the-- (Sabine turns off the TV) Ladybug: You'll be safe here. Can I borrow this? Kim: Sure. (gives her his wristband) (Cat Noir looks at a family photo)' Ladybug: Come on, Cat Noir. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows. Cat Noir: We'll take care of the rest. You won't be in danger. Ladybug: Thanks Da-- I mean, sir, for all your help. Tom: You're welcome, Ladybug. (Ladybug and Cat Noir go downstairs. Ladybug puts the wristband in the ladder) Ladybug: Et voila. Cat Noir: Whoa! What's that stuff? Ladybug: Air freshener! It'll cover up our scent so he can't smell us. Cat Noir: Thanks. I've always wanted to smell like... Ocean summer breeze? sees a small box) Couldn't we capture him inside something like this? Ladybug: Only if he transforms into something bigger. (sees a bus0 Would that make a big enough cage? Cat Noir: Definitely. But how could we get him inside there? (his ears move) He's coming. Ladybug: It's working. He's sniffing out Kim! (Cat Noir sniffs her. She is unamused.) Ladubug: Follow me. (Animan goes directly to the bakery, and turns into a ladybug to enter the keyhole. Ladybug traps him in the box) Ladybug: A ladybug? SSmart choice. (Animan turns into a panther. Ladybug and Cat Noir exit the bakery.) Cat Noir; Couldn't he choose a slower-moving animal?! (They enter the bus. Animan is looking for them. Ladybug and Cat Noir surprise him.) Ladybug: Whare's the button for the doors? (presses all the buttons to no avail) Of course nothing works! No keys! (Animan morphs into a bear and knocks Cat Noir out.) Hawk Moth: Take his Miraculous... The ring! The ring! (Ladybug gives Cat Noir's staff to him and he knocks Animan out. Animan morphs into a Ladybug, then into a panther.) Ladybug: All these transformations seem to be tiring him out. Cat Noir: Then just let him wear himself out. It'll make it easier to capture his akuma. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make all the buttons work. Ladybug and Cat Noir escape the bus, but Animan is trapped inside it. The bus explodes.) Ladybug: It's not exactly a cage, but... it'll do. (Animan morphs into a bear.) Cat Noir: I don't think he can bear to listen to that noise. Ladybug: You around is too much to bear. Now we wait. (Animan now morphs into a ladybug, then into a gorilla.) Cat Noir: Ready for the akuma? (Animan is tired, and morphs into a panther again.) Ladybug: It's working! (Animan morphs into a dinosaur. He comes out of the bus.) Cat Noir: Hey! Since when do extinct animals count? Ladybug: The T-Rex might have dissappeared a long time ago, but technically it's.. still an animal. (The T-Rex roars.) Cat Noir: Well, I know some other animals that will soon be extinct... The cat and the ladybug! (Ladybug and Cat Noir escape) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (throws the Yo-yo into the air and a car jack appears.) Huh? A car jack? Cat Noir: Too bad Animan doesn't have any flat tires. Ladybug: Look how small his front arms are. Cat Nooir: So it won't be great at basketball. What are you getting at? Ladybug: You climb on top of him where he can't swipe at you, and while you're distracting him, i'l flore him! Cat Noir: Sounds like a good plan. I can't be very distracted. (Animan finds them and chases them. Cat Noir stands on top of him. Ladybug pulls him with her yo-yo.) Ladybug: Well, that's weird, we didn't have to use this. What does it mean? Cat Noir: Well, I guess that only means we rock as a team. Ladybug: Cat Noir, wait! (Animan roars) I know what to do. Cat Noir: Ladybug! Ladybug: Enjoy your meal! (Ladybug goes directly to his mouth) Cat Noir: Nooooo! You're so gonna pay for this! (Ladybug opens Animan's mouth with the car jack. Ladybug picks up his bracelet and breaks its charm. The akuma flies off of it.) Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turns everything back to normal. Animan is turned back into Otis.) Pound it? (Cat Noir hugs her) Cat Noir: Ladybug! That was a wild ride. (His Miraculous beeps) Whoops! Better take my whiskers and run! Ladybug: See you next time, Cat Noir. Otis: What happened to me? Ladybug: Everything's okay. But you should get back to the zoo and check on your animals. Hawk Moth: You ruined everything, Ladybug. This is not how it was supposed to end! But I promise you, one day it will be ME at the top od the food chain! And you'll be nothing! Marinette: (Her phone rings) Oh no! I forgot all about Alya! She's gonna be so mad at me! Tikki: And imagine if she knew you're the Ladybug who shut her up in a cage with Nino! Marinette: Yeah, and she'd actually kill me. Guess I'll take "mad", huh. (talking to Alya) Listen Alya, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never told Nino I set up a date with you. I just wasn't thinking. But I'll explain everything to him, so don't worry. Promise. Do you forgive me? (sees Alya. Both laugh. Nino buys bread from the bakery and gives one to Alya) Alya: Thanks, Nino. Nino: Do you want one, Marinette? Marinette: Uhh...What's he doing here? Alya: Ladybug locked us up together in the same cage all afternoon. Nino: It turns out we have lots in common. You know, Marinette, the girl I've got a crush on? Marinette: Oh, yeah! Nino: Actually, it was you. Marinette: Huh? Nino: Or that's what I tought. After chilling with Alya that whole time. Alya: Yeah, well... we don't have to give her all the deets, do we? Nino: Oh, yeah, my bad. Alya: The funniest part of it was that Nino was being totally coached by Adrien at the zoo! Marinette; Adrien was there! Alya: Yup! LOL, huh? Nino: Alya tells me you've been crushing on some dude. Marinette: Huh?! Alya: He doesn't know who it is! Pinky swear! Cause... cause I don't go and make decisions for other people! Nino: But if you want, I could totally make it happen! (Alya steps on his feet) That is, if I knew the dude! Alya: Nino?! Nino: Fine. Pretend I never said anything. But if I can help. Alya: Nino!!! es:Animan/Transcripciónpl:Panterman/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts